everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hickory Hedgehog
'Hickory Hedgehog '''is a 2015-introduced fiction-only character. She is part of the fairy tale ''The Hedgehog Prince as the next Hedgehog Prince. When it comes to destiny, Hickory's feelings about it are very mixed, mostly her attitude about it is negative, even though the story ends well for her. Hickory seems to have mixed feelings about a lot of things, like her parents, her future prince, and the other students at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, Hickory is on the Rebel side, for the reason that she does not like the fact that in her story, she will be rejected and frowned upon. Even in the end when she becomes human, she will not earn it herself, her future prince will transform her himself, because he will be unhappy marrying her for what she looks like. Character Personality Hickory is a shy and reserved girl, and she doesn't talk very much. Her expression is usually serious and even a little bitter. Hickory feels most at home in the forest caring for pigs. She has a sweet and kind spirit, but she has had a very hard time letting it show. She feels judged as she is different, but maybe just one person could think she's unique. Appearance Hickory is very unique. She is a princess, but she does not look like one. Her hedgehog heritage very strongly influences her whole appearance. Hickory has chalk white skin with light brown arms and legs. She also has a brown patch around her mouth, nose, and eyes. She has a coal-black nose and dark, dark brown eyes. Her hair is made up of hedgehog spines, dark brown at the roots and white at the tips, and it has the appearance of a messy bob style. Hickory also has hedgehog spines that grow from her back and pierce through her clothes. Her clothes are usually very worn-out and patched, Hickory's color scheme is brown and green. Hobbies Her main hobby is caring for her pigs. Backstory When Hickory was 10 years old, she ran away to live in the forest outside her parents kingdom. Her parents were very depressed and couldn't understand why Hickory would do such a thing. The reason was that Hickory knew she didn't fit in, she had hedgehog spines growing from her back and scalp, she didn't seem human, and little Hickory knew it. She lived in the forest, caring for pigs, ever since. At least, until she was sent to Ever After High. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Hedgehog Prince Feelings towards Destiny tba Relationships Family Hickory is the only child of her mother and father. Her father was The Hedgehog Prince and her mother is the princess he got married to. Hickory does love her parents very much, yet she also feels something that separates them mentally. Friends Hickory has no friends at school, although she secretly wants some. Mousie Forest has tried to befriend Hickory many times, but Hickory does not wish to be friends with the cheerful mouse girl. Pet Hickory brought one of her piglets to Ever After High. He was the runt of the litter and wouldn't of survived if Hickory had left him in the forest with his family. His name is Chance, as Hickory gave him a chance to live. When she did the animal call, she called upon a Hedgehog, which she named Unique, as it reminded her of her, as she is a unique princess. Romance Hickory often frowns when the word "romance" is spoken. She is destined to marry a prince charming named Prideful Charming, but she holds a strong feeling of dislike towards him. Outfits As stated above her Color Scheme is Brown and Green School Life TBA Gallery HickoryHedgehog.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Princesses